Temptations of Youth
by Diseverus
Summary: Two turtles changed as they're reverted to mere toddlers? The other two have to find a cure, but what seems like a mission to bring them back have turned into something meddling in the future. After Season 2. OC warning.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own the TMNT; they're belonging to MIRAGE and anything else beyond that, it's the FOX BOX network that owns mostly the latest series. Right this has been done before. I have to re-upload it because of nonsense purposes; I've been quickly doing projects without barely any sense because I wanted to complete them. I apologise for any grammar faults, hints of OOC, and situations that wouldn't normally happened, like Merlin and Knights of the Round Table. Contains OCs, and some scenes which I have trouble with. This contains nothing to do with Fast Forward.

Reena and Paris belongs to me, they're anthropomorphic just like the turtles. Reena is a falcon, and Paris is a dog. I'll give a more thoroughly description in later chapters.

"Dudes its too dangerous. You're too small to take on Shredder."  
Michelangelo – 'Adventure's in Turtle Sitting' classic series

Pairings

Paris x Leonardo (chibi), Mona Lisa x Raphael (chibi), slight Donatello x Reena hintings, Michelangelo x Sarah, April x Casey, one-sided Donatello x Sydney, slight Hun x Karai hints

Raphael and Donatello are twins in this story, I mean biological twins, they're both came from the same batch of eggs though I tend to put Donnie as the older twin just to make writing him easier.

Summary

Two turtles changed as they're reverted to mere toddlers? The other two have to find a cure, but what seems like a mission to bring them back have turned into something meddling in the future. After Season 2.

**Bring the sounds of drums**

Donatello temper didn't seemed to go that well this current moment, his anger coming out as the completed gadget that worked a couple of minutes ago in working order is now laid in a heaped mess. The so called evidence of the atrocity stick out from the electric box bringing out electric currents, warning anyone not to touch the machine or the item protruding from the box. The guilty brother in red didn't have a hell in chance in escaping, as he resisted the urge to yank the weapon from the gadget, even if it risk electrocution and leave while Donnie temper is intact for the time being. He can risk it; it wasn't the first time one of Donnie's gadgets got on his nerves especially when it is right next to the computer console. Donatello maybe the most soft-spoken of the brothers but if things go wrong, mainly his machines then even he can't keep stress levels to a minimum.

"Do you know how much time that it will take to replace one of them?" he questioned, his hand gesturing towards the machine which at that precise moment sizzle it's last of its life out with a small bang.

"Is this going to take more then you explaining this to me, then you can do that," grunted Raphael, his manner non-caring not once trying to figure out what his older brother deal is. Raph always given off the conclusion that Donnie can bring out some miracle out of his bag of tricks, but what Donatello doesn't like it that his other brothers doesn't appreciate any of the hard work that he does, especially the two youngest ones whom always have something that needs fixing. Those breakages always came out during their scuffles together.

"Raph, it takes a couple of months not hours," he moaned back, missing the sarcasm from before.

Raphael just shrugged, "A little more then I thought," he noticed that his brother temper didn't seem all well with the time limit, "so I guessed it was a bad idea to touch it. It's not my fault that it decided to conk out when it did," Raphael snapped angrily, "By the way, what did that gizmo do anyway?" he questioned, naturally curious wondering what most of the gadgets did that laid scattered around on the desk just near the TVs, most of them were things Donatello seems to find in their space travels that he either converted or going to research on in the near future.

"Oh nothing much," saying sarcastically with a calming tone, his eyes narrowed in slight anger, "except warn us if there is trouble top-side." The machine seems to speak out in a matter of distress making some clicking noises like a dying animal crying for more help. Its life is still kicking, surprisingly despite its past message, but it's barely, and it wasn't in favour of Raphael.

"Maybe we could invest some money into a rabbit?" he replied meekly with a growl, knowing it was a feeble excuse, or a lack of trying to lift the spirits for Donnie. Raphael is after all not Mikey who can worm his way out of particularly everything that doesn't involve Master Splinter or Leonardo who can't do anything wrong or destructive enough without it resorting to his honour. All Raphael can do is just hope his anger doesn't get the better of him this time around.

"How would that help when there something could, going to happen top-side? And heaven forbid if I did get an intelligent answer back," Donnie snapped back his arms crossed, his soft manner momentarily forgotten. "It doesn't help the fact that I have to do this all over again, it's just because…," his voice trailed, looking quite sadly at the side.

"Then I better not converse into the matter anymore," the red-clad turtle replied, raising his arms precariously and shrugging it off.

Donatello closes his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, an audible sigh escaped from his lips, "I knew things were too good to be true," he muttered back, but Raph didn't catch a word of it making him frown.

"Geeze, what a whiner," the red-banded turtle left leaving his twin with all the work that the olive-skinned turtle have done, knowing that he might be punish later if this matter gets spoken out again if it comes out either from any of his brothers.. It will be the third time since the start of the week that he will be in trouble, and it's only a Tuesday.

Donatello notices that his brother has left, sitting down on the desk looking at the destruction of his last project, "Now I have to do that all over again. I just wish Raph wasn't so heavy handed," he said to himself, starting to twirl his spanner skilfully with his fingers, his eyes gleaming as a way that he does when it comes to a new project, "Oh well, time to get to work."

Michelangelo entered the room, after just seeing Raphael leave. The young turtle is beaming not a good way either, his eyes full of mischief. "Oh Donnie," he exclaimed in mock surprise, "whatcha doing?"

* * *

Hun smirks when he'd dismantle the warning lines, making the infra red switch off, making him wait for the room to give out the all-clear. The Japanese woman wasn't given the task about security measures, watching quite intensely at the various valuable items around the room, each with its own description. The item in question is not one of those high expensive, rare items so it wasn't all that difficult to breach through the museum, tricking the cameras as they're trek on through.

"I wonder where they put that manuscript at." Hun questioned, but Karai notices where the specific item they're searching for, she signalled the mammoth of a man to come forward, "Ah, there it is, putting it in the most obvious place," he smirked placing what looked like a small robotic bug underneath the glass, as it latches onto the black box, it made a sound of ticking as it's little coloured LCD went from red to green, signalling for safety. One barrier has been diminished.

Karai narrowed her eyes, "Obviously…..." looks up and notices the setup of the manuscript, then scans to the floor. Something didn't seem right to her, it felt very strange. Her eyes suddenly widened when realisation hit her, "Wait, don't touch it!!" she warned, but it was too late as soon as Hun touched the glass, the alarm started. It is loud and it surprised the both of them, it didn't last for long though as Karai sheathed out her katana and Hun in his frustration grabbed the electronic bug and squashed it with his hand. The bug is a dud, as he cursed silently and darkly.

"So much for being stealthy," she said, she looked at the large man, and ordered, "Hun, finish the mission while I sort out the welcome committee." She thrown a ninja star at the door's computer shutting off any way out, or the guard's way in. The alarm still kept its continuous ringing, irritating the nerves. "There goes off any ideas of having a well planned escape………Hun, how it's going?" not looking to see if any of the conditions in met behind her, her eyes still at the door.

"Keep your straps on woman. I can't really concentrate with the all that hubba baloo going on," he tried a few more of Baxter toys to jolt the lock without any success, and in the end he had given up as he just smashed it, the glass made clean scratches on his skin. "There it's done;" he said getting up; rolling a single sheet of paper that was in glass cage. He carefully put it the rounded cardboard container and gave it to Karai whom placed it tucked it into her duffle bag, "I hope Shredder is more then grateful for our hard work just so he could retrieve this useless piece of paper."

"This piece of paper is an ancient manuscript from the medieval times; it's a very precious document that has been told to rift the tides of the earth as we know it," exclaimed Karai back calmly, "though I can't believe they're put it in a low security setting." An escape plan is now in question, but the door now is out.

"Just another thing for Baxter to fuss over."

The alarm just suddenly stopped, none of the them didn't like that sound, it felt something hallow within the room but in woman's mind the ringing still kept it's beat. "Come on, let's go," she ordered, until she heard a click from within the door. Someone is pressing buttons on to the door computer, when the last input command is done the door opened vertically revealing a couple of guards, each one holding a gun both aiming for the two.

The first one, younger then his companion who seems to support a flurry of red hair, spoke, "Whoever you are put your hands in the air!!" he ordered, his gun aiming right at the young Japanese woman.

"Sorry that request has been denied," she called out, the guard kept his gun in his hands but his eyes told that he didn't want to shoot and she knew that too. She knew ever since the first time he came in, it is the fear. _Freshman_, she thought to herself. Karai used the blunt side of her weapon to slam against the boy's temple; he didn't even have a chance to react. She saw a glaze look came towards his eyes, before he immediately slumped to the ground.

Hun went over and slammed the second guard into a wall, also knocking him out. Karai heard the impact, and by the sound of it that guard has a couple of broken bones.

"Come on Karai, the master can be very impatient when he doesn't get his welcome present."

* * *

The television blared on, after just been turned over from the ending of SWAT Kats. The youngest turtle is surfing the channels, seeing if there's something more enticing to watch. He found that none of his favourite shows is on at the time. Clicking every now and then just to scan the title and turn over to the other side. It is switching within these shows that he caught glimpses of what happening; he blinked when an attractive female with darkish-red coloured hair almost in comparison to April came to the screen. She is taking quick glances at the paper on her desk that Michelangelo hope might be interesting, "and so police are gathering clues as we speak. The criminals have left quite a lot of valuable artefacts except for one, a European medieval manuscript dating back from the 500s to the 600s. The museum records state around that time," something has overthrown her talking but it wasn't within the studio rafter a very bored turtle.

He yawned, getting tired from this non-cartoon viewing. "Boring, let's see what's on channel 409," going over to the clicker to change the channel.

As soon as something bright and blue came onto the screen with a strange barking sound, Donatello looked up, he is listening to the news programme, even though he is working on some machine, "Hey turn it back on, it was just getting interesting," Donnie voice spoke out. Michelangelo's head turned slightly from the top of the couch, able to see his brother, and the teal coloured turtle saw that his genius brother is once again tinkering with the remote for the Battle Shell.

An instant grin came on the young turtles face, as he said in mock disappointment, "What? Don't tell me you're interested in archaeological know-how, I thought it was more into the modern range that sparks your interest."

"Not quite, and its ancient man-made, not natural archaeological like fossils," he said cottoning on what his brother is implying, "a manuscript is not natural. It's a man-made material using natural resources, even in those times. The Egyptians drenched and flattened the papyrus reeds to form their documents, though the process is more complicated..." he would have continued but the audience didn't seem to be listening to his words so he just trailed off, scowling at his younger brother.

Michelangelo just shrugged this off, "Close enough, it's just a bit like Pompey except without the added bonus," he said, which earn him another scowl from his older brother.

Neglecting the gadget, Donatello went over to his brother and instantly Mikey flung the remote underneath the cushions, sitting on it. That got the go-ahead for Donatello as he in desperation tried to lift his brother trying to grasp it. He for once is not going to let his younger sibling win this little tug of war over a small trivial matter such as this, when it's a huge matter to him. It didn't say anything about the descriptions about the criminals, it was still vitally as important as to why they're needed a somewhat valuable piece of history.

It didn't matter though.

All thought is lost when Raphael and Leonardo enter the bigger quadrant, sounds of constant bickering and arguments interrupted the other battle. Don and Mikey both looked at the other two with confusion on their faces. Raphael seems more ticked off then usual, giving off glares at the slightly calmer turtle.

"You lost again," Leonardo pointed out, "why don't you just admit it?" It is kind of obvious to Don and Mikey what the argument is about this time, it shown clearly on their faces, their physiques and the exhaustion voices. Sweat dripped from both turtles, their breaths weren't caught just spending it still with their own little battle. They were having spent the time racing, jumping from one rooftop to another, trying to out-race each other out. Raphael had desperately tried to catch up to his oldest brother. It was all part of the sensei elaborate plan to get some peace and quiet.

"I'm not ever going to admit it," snapped Raphael, he clenched his hands into fists. "I will beat you one day," the look of determination on his face, as he nodded in a constant and final message to the leader.

"Yeah, dream on Raph, you know you're not the type of turtle for speed. You're the type of turtle that's normally twenty miles behind the hare," he pointed behind, issuing a point towards his younger sibling. That comment didn't go well.

"Oh yeah Leonardo, want to prove something about that accusation? Want to dance, skinny boy?" he said, brining out his sais and twirling them in a threatening manner towards his older brother. The rivalry intention is there, and Leo couldn't just back down when Raphael still have his anger to stem down. He's the one responsible to calm his enraged brother, whether it's fighting or not.

Leonardo rolls his eyes, bringing out his katanas not for attacking mostly for defending against the blows.

"There they're go again, I'll get the first aid kit," he sighed, muttering slightly to himself. He turned towards his younger brother who is standing right beside him, "Mikey, make sure they don't get out of hand again. I can only mend wounds to so far."

Mikey looked like he want to do anything then play referee to the two bickering turtles, "Do I have too?" he complained, until he notices Donatello look that seems unimpressed, "oh well if you insist," he nervously chuckled, slightly waving his brother off.

"Just make sure they don't draw too much blood, okay?" he said giving out an involuntary shudder, "I don't want a situation where we have to take them to the hospital, despite the numbers of questions about what species they're are."

"Or the vet."

"Okay bro!!" he salutes, as Donatello runs off. Michelangelo gulped, _I wonder why I am always the one who gets the bad deal, _looking at the spar at hand. Both he and Donatello don't have the authority to stop the fight, until Master Splinter returns from his meditation period. Lately the rat has been doing that a lot lately, one that rouse suspicion as his quiet and strange character have been worrying them.

* * *

"The authorities are on the lookout for a female with dark hair, she also appears to have a weapon with her, some sort of katana; a Japanese type sword. It is recommended to be careful of this one and she also has an accomplice. The huge male is also issued as dangerous. Remember if any of the public has any information that they should call the police hotline. There will be details after we go to………………….," he heard that report while going to his lab which means that in a way to drone out his brothers Michelangelo just went to the most boring thing that the young turtle can think of, and in the hurried haste for the young turtle changed it over towards an random TV show.

The youngest have hoped none of his older brothers have heard of the reports, which seem successful for Leo and Raph.

_That sounds like Karai and Hun. I got to see what they're planning_, with those thoughts in mind. The curiosity have latched onto him like a drug, unable to escape, forgetting about what he meant to do until he figured out why he's so interested in the first place. It was inescapable. Heighten his own senses with excitement.

Donatello went over to the outside the lair, where the sewer tunnels connect to others like a subway. On the dank, murky floor just near the sewage water is the sewer slider. He jumped up at the controllers, clicking the button to spring the hover into life. It hovered slightly, before rushing into a direction, going through the sewer dome, coming up to the main water system and going over to the left direction before settling towards the next lay-bay.

Donatello hesitated slightly then shut off the vehicle. Leaving the sewer slider, he went to the ladder and starts to uncover the man-hole cover; he looks around, seeing himself in alleyway near a block of flats just around the corner to the museum. Running at top speed, bringing his senses on high alert as so he's not spotted. The museum had it's usual glare that always fascinate him every time he goes, hoping one day to bring his brothers to this place of wonders. He went up the fire-escape just to the side of the building, going over to the rooftop just overlooking the place; _This is the place, as usual guards covering all entrance points. One to the side seems to hold his communicator quite a lot_, he thought as he watched the paranoid guard spoke through the communicator again, aggravating the persons on the other side"Sorry guys, but I need to find out what is so important that Shredder would just steal it," the turtle whispered to himself, it suddenly clicked in his mind that he has forgotten his Shell Cell, cursing for his rush of his curiosity.

* * *

He kept himself busy, that is what the youngest himself been doing since Donatello went to get some bandages. His anxiety for his olive-skinned brother and the frustration at his other brothers kept his wits with him.

* * *

Donatello starts running back, he seen some transcripts from within the museum that is focused on the required era, but nothing vitally important. It wasn't the breaking and entering that got him worried, he just wanted to know what the type of thing do Shredder and his cronies want. Websites are nothing if he couldn't see with his own eyes, though he didn't get close to being spotted by a guard doing his rounds, "That was a little too close for comfort," he whispered, determined to calm his quickened breathing patterns. "How unusual for a simple break-in to bring in so many guards, that's going over the mark by just a margin. It must be something more then that to spark that much security," he frowned slightly. Donnie made a nervous gesture rubbing the back of the neck, smiling slightly his own discomforting of not being in the lair while two bickering, probably sparring and leaving Mikey with the two.

One of the security guards eyes widen when he saw a shadow from the rooftop from a building just besides the museum, "Hey did you see something?" he questioned to the guy next to him, the flashlight beam pointing towards the building but it didn't reach that point.

"Nope. You?" His friend gave a questionable look, as he to craned his neck to check on what his buddy is pointing at.

"I sure hope not…………This isn't something I don't want to explain my wife," he commented back shaking his head hoping that it's just a hallucination caused by stress. He saw a hint of a shadow, nothing that explained that it seemed human; then again this person could just be hunched over, crouching to avoid detection.

* * *

Both Leo and Mikey decided to split up, one decided to make use of the battle shell while the other went onto upper terrain, the rooftops. Leonardo chose the roofs, due to the constant _nagging _of his youngest brother of wanting to drive. He didn't have much of a say anyway, just a brief nod, though he decided it will make the search done a lot quicker if Michelangelo got his way.

A nagging thought seemed to occur in his mind mostly associated with his brother, Donnie. It became a constant worry in his mind though, begging to be full out concern. It's Leonardo responsibility to look after his brothers, though sometimes can't be helped with his hot-headed brother, Donatello has always given a reason for him to leave the lair. This time he said nothing to his family, leaving in the heat of another squabble and bicker of a sibling rivalry.

He was so distracted from his thoughts that he didn't even notice that there is someone aiming for him, his bount of adrenaline running through, searching, his eyes and senses going overdrive to even think of his surroundings. He felt a rushing blast quite close to where his head is. His legs gave way even before his upper region can register what just happened. The pain numbing around his head double when this recognition happened, and his vision blurred slightly. He quietly growled, cursing himself, reaching for his katanas. In his crouched position he searches for his enemy.

He didn't have long to look. He is surprised though at what he saw, an upright walking dog. He guessed it is female by the way she dressed and the ears she used as pigtails. The turtle tried to force his vision to clear, but he is hit with another jolt of pain so quickly that he didn't even knew she fired again with those air blasters. They're didn't kill like those normal guns did but it did hurt really bad if it made contact.

"Oh great," he said weakly, the black spots around his vision were more apparent preparing to engulf him to the world of unconsciousness, unable to prevent it, to keep him into conscious state. To keep his line of vision away from this enemy.

The new creature took a couple of hesitant steps forward, until she prodded her blaster at the turtle, checking it that it is indeed knocked out. The confusion on her face didn't leave her face since she fired the first shot. The dog creature is looked like something some sort of spaniel, mostly white with black spot around her body but most of it covered her ears. She wore a pink sweatshirt and a twisted pink/yellow band around her middle with some little blue feathers hanging from it. Around her neck is a loose collar with a bronze tag. She is still prodding it, "I thought that Rook Saki said it is a formable opponent, that's even more powerful then the Baxter's Tech Ninja's. I thought that he would be bigger then that or at least something more ferocious."

Leonardo stirs slightly, which makes Paris squeak in surprise and fear as she whipped her blasters knocking the turtle out even more. She tried to calm her breathing, her eyes still widen from the shock. She silently giggled, "Opps, sorry about that Turtle," slightly petting the reptilian skin, "Don't worry your going to a good home," making a hesitant ruffle on her furry paw. Behind her two ninjas approached and stopped just a couple of feet behind her, both not making a move until she nodded, pointing out by tapping Leonardo with her blaster whom remained motionless.

Two ninjas pick up the unconscious turtle carrying him off, each one grabbing an arm roughly and dragging him without any care. Paris just follows them quietly.

* * *

The purple-banded turtle came in dumping his bag onto the couch; he heard a slight yelp and a scuffle as the bag came to rest on the floor, and with that Mikey jumped up taking his place in front of his brother. The youngest brother just came back, gaining at least a couple of minutes rest until he starts looking in the sewer slider. "Look who's finally decided to come back?" he questioned, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Do you know how hard it was to restrain those two from holding a full out fighting? I nearly went down too. So, any explanations, Mr. Donatello?" he asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

Donatello knew that he was going to closely lie to his brother, it's clear in his mind, "I had something that needed checking out, about theories," he said nervously, scratching at an irritation on the base of his neck. It just suddenly became the random sore spot, just as annoying. He was never good at hiding his lies from his family, even as a kid when they're play tricks to see who can get out of trouble he never seemed to pass the test, whereas Raphael and Michelangelo were clearly good at lying. Everyone knew when Donatello lied.

Mikey thankfully didn't pay much attention to the details; he is now too busy rummaging around trying to find his shell cell trying to find were he put it. The young turtle just wanted to call Leo, or Raph, trying to find the communicator from within the mess on the little coffee table. DVDs, comics, posters, were moved away, not even going to be organised. "It's a good thing that sensei came along when he did or this family would be Mikey-less," he muttered. "Everyone needs a little Mikey within him or her."

"So where are they?" asked Donnie, hoping the tread of barriers between his two brothers haven't wavered that much.

"Leo went off to find you and Raph went off to do Raph things. I just came back though, I thought you'd be at the dump or your usual hangouts," he replied back.

The shell cell rang from Don's computer desk, making Michelangelo stopped from his searching. Donatello picked it up, knowing that it could be Leonardo on the other side.

"Leo?" he questioned, a little uncertain knowing how his older brother will react.

"Not quite freak," a growly voice spoke out, momentarily surprising both brothers but that stopped when they're realised who it is as they listen intently and holding concern for their brother. "Your brother is having some quality hanging around time if you catch my drift. I want you and the rest of your _brothers _to meet me at warehouse six at the docks around midnight," emphasising the word brothers. "Come any later and it's a nice drop for him in the sea," he chuckled darkly, knowing the intention of that remark. They're heard a beep, and a quite tone that means Hun turned off the shell cell.

"The docks? Why is it always the docks? Can't the bad guys ever find somewhere less watery for their battles?" complained Mikey.

"Doesn't matter, they have Leo, and quite obviously a trap. The problem with this ploy is we don't have a clue how they played it out. The recent movements in the burglary in one of the museum. The capture of our brother. We're don't really have one clue to what's going to happened when we get there," said Donatello, hints of worry and precaution.

Donatello starts to call for Raph, though the orange banded turtle thought otherwise he is waving his arms in a clearly frantic way almost like a crazed chicken. Donnie just raised an eye ridge at his frantic brother, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Do you really want to call Mr, Hothead?" exclaimed Mikey, fumbling around for words disbelief at what the olive-skinned turtle is about to do.

"Yeah, why?" said the confused Don, looking questionly at his brother.

"Well for one thing, he's probably having Purple Dragons begging for mercy. Do you really want to ruin all his fun?"

"Okay, but don't blame me if you're to suffer from the terrible monster," Mikey said with finality, knowing the futility of further dwelling into the conversation when their leader is captured by crazed villain.

Donatello starts pressing buttons, then on the last second flung the shell cell to Michelangelo, who looked at him in surprise, by that time Donnie has got some distance away from Mikey, "We maybe desperate for help but I'm not stupid," said the older one, smirking at the teal-coloured turtle.

The other didn't seem all that pleased with this, "Donatello," he started, not noticing that someone is on the other side, "why you nasty, piece of…"

"Mikey!!" someone shouted angrily within the Shell Cell, "You better not finish that phrase."

Mikey eyes widen, realising, "Whoa, Raph sorry about that bro," he did a meek grin, making a hand gesture to what looked like cutting his throat to the only brother present in the lair, Don hasn't change his expression, "Okay, so here's the low-down, Leonardo is captured by Hun, who is currently at the docks, who is at Warehouse six, who by the way is hanging there, _literally,_ and we all have to there by midnight or Leo will suffer a future in being served as the soup of the day," he quickly jumbled it out wondering if Raphael got all that. The red-banded turtle seemed a little more pissed off then usual but Michelangelo didn't want to ponder or to know the details.

Raphael turns off his shell cell, not leaving any message if he's coming or not. Doubt arisen.

"Dude, Raph is quite _shy_ on the phone," muttered Mikey, glancing at the shell cell still in his hand.

"Come on," said Donatello, as he grabs Michelangelo by the shell.

* * *

He felt drowsy, blackness still consumed his point of vision unable to wilfully clear on his terms, but as soon as his vision got clearer the pain and the situation seems to bring everything into sharper focus. It confused him, numbing his senses, resorting his mind to a complete blank, no thoughts crept into him, and it didn't really bother him about it much except trying to clear it away. It's like his mind has went out to lunch and anything he does just made him light-headed even simple terms of thinking. It took a while for this to disappear, his awareness coming back. The situation isn't all that pleasant.

He noticed quite a puzzling commotion down in his sea of view; one thing that didn't add up is his position until he felt chains around his mid-section locking his arms behind him. It seemed too tight for him as he constantly, continuously struggle against the binds; he is unable to get his katana's. A deep growl escaped him, which went unnoticed with his captors. The endless babbles with the Foot ninja didn't seemed to differ when a mutant captive is awake. He then took quicker glance around, there was someone missing, the one person that brought him to this mess, the dog creature. No hint of white within the sea of blacks, reds and silvers.

The one thing he noticed suddenly that he is inside a large warehouse, which seemed to once-upon-a-time used to construct chains for ships. It even kept a couple left behind, the chains kept the turtle hanging. The warehouse it looked like it's been deserted for years, decades, it's fires unlit, it's clock not ticking and the work whistle clogged up with dust. So, if he dies it's going to be years before someone will find him, even his own brothers because if he remembered correctly he dropped his communicator when that dog gave him a surprise attack. He frowned knowing the futility of getting out of here at least today.

"Nice meeting you once again Leonardo, our meetings are quite frequent so to say," the opening speech to the hanging turtle was calm, then again it seem psychotic. His lips curve into a twisted smile, it made the turtle's head turned towards its speaker. It also appeared is in full battle armour except for the helmet, which he had underneath him.

"What is it that you want Shredder?" demanded Leo, anger filled him but kept a calm face despite his situation, he was fed-up. The same emotions of wanting to get rid of the Shredder are still as burnt in the back of his mind since the start and his feelings for protecting his family just as much.

Oroku Saki chuckled, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist, "Nothing much except you and the other turtles feel the cold blade steel driven through your skin. An all out appetising view of death, Leonardo. I made a little promise to let you be the one to suffer last while you agonise yourself watching the deaths of your brothers as they're rescue their leader," he pointed out to the terrapin creature. "That dog mutant that brought you here wouldn't want your death on her conscious." He said, remembering that Paris didn't want Leonardo to die once she helped with the capture; he had purposely forgotten to tell her full details and that there are four turtles instead of the one. Paris though did bring him the one that he wanted the most.

The turtle snarled, "Since when did you care about other people's opinions, especially something that you despise?" all he could do is question, get answers, and play out for time until he can get free from his bonds.

"She has quite fast reflexes, those that even surpass your rat master though it's more of fear then taught. A paranoid mutant. Gullible. A weakling. She on the other hand is just like you, your brothers and the rat. An animalistic mutant with human-like functions. Unlike most mutations they're started out as human, something has disrupted their genetic make-up, rearranged their DNA strand and most times change their outer appearance," he placed his hand under his chin, rubbing it, looking at the turtle in amusement. "This has always occurred by an accident of some sort, or a defect with both the parents. Paris, as she likes to be called is born a mutant, something happened that made her different then the rest of her siblings," he chuckled darkly once more, "You were all animals to begin with and changed with some human like occurrences whether it's born or _accidental_."

"So you're saying that Paris is just like us? Something abnormal happens and her growth structure changed?"

"Yes though things are different, Splinter taught you the art of Ninjitsu, just like Hamato Yoshi taught him or rafter copied," he mused more to himself then talking to the turtle, his hand stroking his chin as though in thought, "There's not many ninja's that mastered the art, in fact it's quite rare. Your rat master is truly one of a kind. Paris doesn't know anything about ninja's and doesn't know anything about fighting, let alone know how to handle a sword without dropping it and complaining where the instruction manual is, but she is useful after all. She is the one that brought you here," he looked up, smirking, but the turtle's expression didn't waver one bit.

"How many times do you have to disrupt everyone lives, just so that you can be able to just bring your revenge?" he snapped back, surprising himself, "The utroms are gone, and you don't have Baxter Stockman to work with."

Oroku Saki's expression changed from seriousness, "In fact Leonardo," to amusement, glancing over to a direction, "oh looks like they arrived on time." He walked towards the two figures on the other side, Leo couldn't see who Shredder is announcing to, but it seems to be the other side of the warehouse. His eyes widened. Donatello and Michelangelo have arrived; their weapons in their hands and in battle pose. They are clearly outnumbered.

Hun came forward too, his fists brought together, cracking his knuckles and flexing his hands. An eager smirk playing on his lips, "Let's get to business, freaks," he warned. "Looks like they cut the deal I only see two turtles, where's the red one?" he questioned, knowing full well that Raphael wouldn't miss out on the action or when a difficult situation arises.

"I am not a number, I'm a turtle being," Michelangelo commented with a smile, the nunchucks ready in his hands.

"Don't worry he'll come, just give him a couple of minutes and he'll arrive on the dot," replied Donatello, "Now we got a matter revolving about what you done to our brother." He twirled his Bo staff in a threaten manner, a frown came onto his face.

"Get them!!" Shredder ordered, pointing towards the two turtles, completely forgetting the hanging turtle overhead. Hun ran up to the turtles with a yell, his fist flying towards them. Don and Mikey both went at separate sides; they both slammed their weapons at the shoulders of the large male and landing behind him, looking behind to see any impact. It didn't have any affect on him at all; he just turned round lunging at Donatello. Don jumped placing both his feet at the shoulders and then with much strength as possible flew into the air landing some distance away from the Shredder.

"Mikey, can you handle Hun for a while, so I can cut Leo down?" he shouted out towards his orange banded brother, looking up at his older kin in determination.

"Sure, he looks ready," Mikey replied back pointing behind him at Hun.

Donatello starts running towards the crane main machine, battling some Foot on the way, dodging the enemies' constant attacks sometimes knocking them out. There wasn't many Foot, more of a lesser number then Shredder will usually bring. He had a quiet thought of the reason to that, thinking that they're outside waiting if any turtles made their escape.

Otherwise, Michelangelo is battling against Hun, missing some hits here and there, twirling his nunchucks as a distraction, and with a snap landed a perfectly placed kick on the man's midsection making him crash into a crate of boxes. He cringed slightly feeling his whole leg just gone numb into pain. There wasn't any time to nurse it. Another crash, the sound of windows crashing, and two familiar figures. One landed on his feet, while the other landed with another crash onto a box. The one on his feet ran to help the other, helping to get the human on his feet. "Watch what you are doing!!" Raphael snapped at his friend.

Michelangelo smiled, "Hey," he yelled happily, waving to his brother, gaining the turtle's attention, "nice to see your error of your ways doesn't include your mouth."

Raphael just frowned.

* * *

Donatello starts going towards the crane, jumping at certain points to where Leonardo is dangling, and with a small smile assuring anything is alright. He pulled the lever and with a slight tug in it mechanism, started lowering his brother carefully and slowly towards the ground. As soon as the older turtle landed on the ground, the purple banded turtle went over to the other; noticing that Casey, Raph and Mikey were taking care of some of the enemy that surrounded the small group. He attempts to untie Leonardo loose from his bonds. He then clips his Bo staff into the middle of the knot, loosening it with a simple move of his weapon.

The chains fell to the floor.

Leonardo slumped slightly; he placed his hand on his head, trying to will this dizzy spell away. He still felt light-headed from the blow that he went onto his knees.

"How you feeling?" Don asked, crouching down to his brother's level.

"A lot better then I were a couple of minutes ago…..", Leonardo eyes widen, suddenly noticing something behind his brother, and with a yell he slashed his sword skimming against the Foot ninja chest, not enough to draw blood. He then strikes with his elbow against the person's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Donatello smiled, relief to see his brother alright, as he too also brought his weapon slamming against a person's head, harshly enough to knock that person out. The Foot slumped onto the warehouse floor, same as his friend. Donatello is so focused on the Foot he didn't noticed that older brother is looking at something else other then the Foot, just past them a couple of meters away, until he said something. "It's over Shredder," he cried over, making Don take a glance over to the direction of their foe, "why don't you just get this over and done with? After all what reason have you got by bringing us here?"

There was a deep chuckle from the enemy, while he walked over to the two turtles. The other ninja's have sidestepped, making entry for their master towards the turtles much easier. "It's a shame I can't get good help nowadays," he said sarcastically, "don't you agree Leonardo? You're always in some sort of trouble, being the leader of a band of fools. After all your efforts you always never seem to get rid of me, but I wonder whose fault it is? The efforts of Michelangelo aren't helping and you always have those nice but effective arguments with Raphael. Donatello," he eyed Donnie with interest, who'd didn't change his expression, "always seems to lose interest and find something new to create. Each one seems a liability, each one seems to never have any defiance and determination that you qualify. What makes you think that you are able to beat someone such as me, with the team you have?"

Leonardo didn't let those comments or his battle stance drop, "I believe in them, they're all my brothers and family. Even if something bound to go wrong or you happened to come back. We keep trying," he replied calmly but his kin can hear the anger in his tone, the hatred and anger against Hamato Splinter's sworn enemy.

"But is the time matter to you? Does time matter when all those people who lost their lives? Does time matter when there are lives on the line?"

"He's just trying to psyche you out Leo," the younger of the two said calmly.

* * *

The other two were having more luck, they're both didn't hear the Shredder because of being some distance away from the crane. They were outnumbered though; the Shredder didn't beat around the bush as he brought as many ninjas as possible for his slaughter of the turtles. It is getting even more difficult to even knock out one of them.

"Well isn't this a nice sight?" a voice dipped with amuse sarcasm spoke out clearly, even within the clashing of the weapons and the sounds of a fight it felt like a knife just cut through the scene grabbing everyone attention. He looked very deranged, smile included, even the looks makes him like a make and paste zombie, fake cybernetic blood seems to fallen and decayed to an almost blacken coloured but he didn't have any feeling for that part. Everything about him seems very painful, yet he had a grin that made it almost calm. His doesn't seem to connect, limbs, legs; even the pelvis outer layer seems just barely connecting together like it will just break at the slightest touch. Baxter Stockman looked like some kid put him together and didn't have enough time to do it.

Raphael smiled, assessing the new person, noticing that once again Baxter hasn't seem to have pulled himself together again, but this time that barely distinguish human is now wearing a lab coat. "What the heck are you doing here, working for the Shredder again?" Raph questioned, remembering that Baxter quit from his recent job, "I thought you hated that lunatic so you decided to work somewhere else?"

"Maybe his career didn't have promotional aspects," joked Mikey, "For the mentally insane wack-bag scientist."

"How nice, I see that you turtles never seem to hold a perfect insult against me except for something reused," he said monotonously, his eyes still boring at the two turtles.

"Who knew Baxter knows how to insult without resorting to a computer?" Mikey teased, looking at his brother in mock surprise. Raphael just frowned, he didn't like the situation, Baxter is clearly here on orders from the Shredder, but he is unsure on what's the motivation of this charade. They both suddenly gasped when the scientist brought out a gun from his lab pocket. It didn't look like one of those ordinary guns it looked like one of those hi-tech laser guns, small, like one of the Federation weapons. The liquid within the gun seemed a yellowish green colour, like a lime green.

Baxter played an amusing grin on his face; it didn't hold hopes for the turtles. "Let's hope that the good effects on that formula will have good effects on you shellbacks. Let the fun being." He aimed his gun right at Michelangelo's head which he gulped with a resounding "Epp" escaping his lips. He just managed to duck when the weapon fired, and started running, dodging the approaching flares as Baxter keeps redirecting his gun readjusting his aim on youngest turtle. He crouched behind some dusty crates.

Raphael on the other hand is battling Hun. Raph surprised the large male just when Hun about to slam his fists against both turtles head, slashing his sais towards Hun's face. Hun suddenly gasped, putting his beefy hand to cover the three blood marks on the side on his right cheek and slightly on his ear. He grunted in pain, and then suddenly yelled using one fist to hit the turtle in frustration and pain.

Away from behind the crate, with a sounding leap Michelangelo knocks the gun away from Baxter, it dropped, bouncing a couple of types before making some odd little noises. It shut down for a brief moment, then flared back to life with haywire results. It seems to be blasting at a couple of directions one of them nearly hitting Mikey. It is malfunctioning. His eyes widening in horror. Baxter is gone though, ran off in a hasty retreat as soon as the gun dropped out of his hands. He looked for cover once again for that crate, but his eyes widen as soon as he heard a familiar pained grunt. _Raph, _his scared thoughts echoing around him. He looked at the scene, where Raphael doubled over in pain, going onto his knees, not noticing anything or anyone around him except the whole feeling of intense frustration on what's happening.

Hun smirked, raising his fist once again, one was still trying to cover his cheek, with an instant Hun whacks the turtle on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Raph!!" screamed Michelangelo, with fear and anew anger he started to run towards the large male and the unconscious form of his brother, his nunchucks whirling madly. The lessons were forgotten, wanting to defend his brother.

* * *

Leonardo heard Michelangelo call out to their brother's name and saw Raphael lay lifeless on the ground; his structure seems to be changing. It's is like his brother is reshaping, and it didn't look right, it was though he is shrivelling up and smoothing. He thought that it is just his eyes where playing tricks on him, but at the moment his brother is hurt. His older brother and leader instincts telling him to do something; thinking some ideas to get his brothers out of here until they find out what is happening. He gasped; noticing something else different about the red-banded brother that is also happening, "What the shell?"

Leonardo starts running towards his brother but didn't notice the gun is still malfunctioning and blasting. He made an odd sound afterwards just noticing that he got shot and just like Raph, his whole body shook with unbearable pain. He couldn't control it as it started to build, making him hot, stuffy and most of suffocating, involuntary tears of mixed pain and wanting came out. The pain blocked most his senses, sight, smell, but funny enough the hearing seemed to have heightened as he hears movement from his side. In his numbness he didn't realise that he is in a fetal position, all he knows that his body was giving off an unbearable amount to heat.

"Leo!" exclaimed Donatello fearfully, as he began touching his brother forehead, feeling the hotness from within his brother's brow. It worried Donatello about his brother's condition, but at least the blue-banded turtle is conscious enough to help him out with the diagnosis of the pain.

Shredder looked at the scene with unexpected surprise, the plan didn't seem to go quite what he expected, "Well this will prove interesting," he shook his head remembering something as he looked at Baxter, who nodded, "It's time for us to make a certain house call," he called to his minions, his hands raised, "Ninja vanish." He noticed though that some of them didn't follow his orders.

With one final look, Shredder walked off, picking it up the now-stilled blaster and tucking under his arm like a package. Michelangelo frown, with his nunchucks in his hands and anger in his eyes for what he done to two of his brothers, he suddenly charged towards then enemy. Don noticed, taking charge of the situation raising his voice, "Stop!!," Michelangelo paused, his eyes widened looking towards his olive-skinned brother. The purple banded brother just shook his head, it gave the signal to the youngest that it isn't important at the moment. Mikey went back towards Raphael.

Casey on the other hand, confused, "Whoa, they sure go kind of fast," he looked around, the warehouse barely empty, "Hey you guys alright?" he asked.

Donatello was too worried about Leonardo that he didn't hear the question, "Leo, are you all right?" he said gently, then gasps noticing the pained look on his brother's features. Leo's eyes were squeeze shut, teeth clenched, sweat coming from his brow and his hands were tensed into a fist. What surprised the brainy turtle is that his brother's form is getting smaller, and by the looks of it, it is very painful not only physically but mentally, "Looks like whatever that manuscript was, it's making an effect on your physical structure. You are actually getting smaller, amazing," he said fearfully and a certain hint of shock, but tension coming and as usual his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults and his mind seem numb from all the answers. He starts picking up his brother, carrying the now mumbling turtle.

The older turtle didn't seem to be concern about his own health, but his sentences were broken when his spoke. Incoherent. It didn't make any sense, but Donatello heard words such as "Raphael", "fault" and one that is curious to him "Paris". He then heard Leo's words form into a question, "How's…………..Raph?" he said, his eyes pleading to him, telling him that his younger brother is okay. Donatello didn't know what to say or give any hint to please his pained sibling, but noticed that his brother's bandanna is hanging off loose, as well as the belt and pads on his legs and arms. The regression is happening too quickly.

"Just like you by the looks of it," he replied, which made Leo noticed that his brainy brother is breathing heavily almost like he is struggling with his own thoughts, "you both seem to be getting smaller, which is impossible," he then started going around bringing dry mud putting into his brother's constantly warming body seeing as there seems to be nothing cooler around, "After all our travels I never have seen anything this abrupt before, it's like your de-mutating back to your original form." He just shook his head fervently, trying to thinking of a more logical explanation. _Mud? _He thought, noticing the drops of water landing on it.

"It's too………………painful…to describe," Leonardo said weakly, his voice drawn on to almost hapless whispers. "Leo!!" Don panicked when his brother's eyes slowly closed, a million thoughts clambering his mind, with a shaking hand he checked his brother's vitals. He wiped the sweat from his brow, the relief coming back as he tried to calm himself. Leonardo pulse is normal, he is alive, in pain but alive. He is just unconscious.

"Is it just me but are they getting younger besides getting smaller?" questioned Casey, the first to analyse the situation. Donatello looked at his unconscious blue-banded brother as if for the first time, he mentally kicked himself wondering why he missed it beforehand. The turtle limbs are were getting less muscular, becoming smaller and rounded. The shell too seems to follow, making it smaller and as well as the body. The face became more rounded more child-like, as the blue-band came off completely. Donnie confused, wondering what to do assessing the situation the quick-minded turtle prefer looking things logically. There wasn't any scientific explanation.

"You know Donnie; you know how I'm always complaining about being the younger sibling? That's it's a major nuisance being bossed around, and I can't find my own space, wishing for something to make me not the younger sibling anymore. Well it's finally happened, honey they shrunk my bros," Mikey said teasingly, his hand placed on his transforming hot-tempered brother shoulder.

Donatello didn't seem to hear him, "I just don't know what to do?" he said placing more mud onto his brother, in the slightest possibility that it might help, he glared at Michelangelo giving a silent message to do the same for Raphael, "What type of manuscript was that?" he whispered more to himself.

"Don't know, but I tell you one thing, there's no way that I am going to change their diapers."

* * *

**  
Next time: 'The Diary of Sarah Montague'**

As toddler turtles can be a full time chore, Donatello ask Leatherhead to baby-sit while he looks for research material to cure his bros. Mikey is asked to stay away from anything resorting to Leonardo and Raphael, so he goes topside bumping literally to a female mutant, Sarah Montague. Shredder too is having problems when half of his ninjas are now below his knees. Both problems for both sides.

-

Well the tide of the fanfic isn't meant to involve around any England history but now it's going to be. In this Merlin is a sort of scientist and one of his potions is recorded in a manuscript. There is a reason for this and can bring a lot of mystical stuff on the side. Fantasy RPGs can take a lot of impact on the mind. Also the Warehouse plays an important part later on. This type of idea has been done time and time again. I'm a huge fan of what-not.

Jesus Leonardo, always the crème of creating corny action-lines that even the most vile villains can gag from their Lucky Charms.


End file.
